Poison
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: Post season 3/pre-seaon 4. Sam/Ruby. After Dean's funeral, Sam becomes a desperate man. Suddenly, Ruby appears to take him down a dark road...
1. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Kripke. Not me. Too tired to be witty.**

**Warnings: This is M rated fic. Means it'll have violence, sex, or drug use-demon blood in this case. **

**AN: This takes place during the 4 month time frame after Dean goes to Hell.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Heartbreaker.

It was all said and done. He held Dean in his arms, his still warm blood sticking to Sam's jacket. All alone; no Ruby, no Lilith, and no Dean. No Dean. The world was fuzzy, like there was a barrier between him and everything else. His vision was tunneling; Dean's eyes were the only thing he could focus on. If only they'd blink, start to shine again. Never again. Bile rose in his throat and catching there, the shudders making it worse. Something was shaking; he didn't know what, but he didn't care.

Dean was gone, but all cut up; if he didn't else mattered, something else was shaking now; he slowly turned, a lifetime in a single motion. It was…Bobby?

Yes that was Bobby, he was shaking him. His mouth was moving, but the sounds were gibberish; Bobby's heavy hands were crushing his shoulders and he buckled under the weight. Wait-he was the one who was shaking and that strange noise was him. Bobby was saying something. His name. What was his name?

Oh yeah-Sam.

Together the two hauled him and Dean to their feet-no wait-Sam's. Dean couldn't possibly-Sam swayed for a moment; he was just getting himself back. In reality, this only lasted a moment, but it felt like forever.

In the car, down the highway, it was quiet. The silence was in fact a loud buzz, his thoughts on replay. The road stretching out before them; Sam in the passenger seat, glad not to take the wheel. Any wheel for that matter.

He didn't know how long it took to get back and he didn't care. They stopped, parked, and he suddenly remembered that Dean was in the backseat with a blanket over him. Sam fumbled with the door handle, and when it finally opened, he tripped out. He fell, palms hard and scorched against the pavement, ripping skin. It was really real, it was really happening. Dean was really-

Suddenly Sam threw up. Threw up all he had, spreading acrid and sticky on the ground. A part of himself melting on the black tar.

He'd have to help Bobby carry Dean.

Sam wished he could go back to that numbed high. Now it was reality. Cold, bright, and hard. It scraped against his skin, slamming tight, and never letting go. Sam's brain whirled, desperation and intelligence heating up the fluids in his brain. Feverish plans consumed him, making him sweat; whenever he touched something, it scorched underneath him until his knuckles turned white, and branding him with something terrible.

Since he knew what he had to do, so when Bobby suggested the usual hunters' burial, Sam adamantly refused. He pleaded, and argued, wouldn't have it any other way. He wore Bobby down until the older man finally gave in. Other than that subject, Sam was silent, locked in his own thoughts.

After agreeing on straight burial. A straight burial. A date was set. Sam just wanted it over and done with. Dean was set gently into the cheap pine box, and when he grabbed a shovel, each mound of dirt was like a stone, but he felt strangely light; the only thing that mattered was taken away-put in the ground, never to be heard from again. The next day, Sam left.

He drove mindlessly; he knew where he could find a crossroads. It was all said and done.

It sneered at him, laughed hard. Cold eyes flashed at him as he refused. Sam swallowed his rage, eating it, it burned down his throat(Like a strong drink). He grimaced, forcing it down as he slammed the knife into the demon's hand.

As the demon screamed in pain, he felt a savage pleasure twist in his belly, and Sam felt his anger grow as he slammed the knife into the demon's chest.

"Choke on it."

**TBC…**


	2. U Ur Hand

**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing, but I'll give em' back. **

**Warnings: This is dark stuff.**

**AN: Sorry about the delay in updating, I had technical difficulties. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 2: U +Ur Hand

Music blared loudly, throbbing through the Impala's metal frame like a viscious animal, harsh melody rolling out of the windows like smog. Sam hadn't bothered to update the collection of tapes, only feeling the anger of guitars and drums belatedly soothing. Almost like picking a scab.

He refused to feel despair, so instead he wandered down highways and only stopped when he nearly drove off the road in exhaustion. Instead of food, he ate up the miles, exhaust filling him up, but he never could seem to get full.

Taking another swig of whatever liquor this was, (he didn't bother to look at labels whenever he lifted them.) but it brought a nice burn down his gullet. Sam took in his surroundings. Another heap. It must have been abandoned for years. It had four walls and he didn't even need that. He actually started out sleeping in the Impala, but when he almost got mugged(he beat the man within an inch of his life), even he ha enough common sense to stop doing that.

So now he slept in anything that was abandoned and nothing else. Oblivion was just fine with him. Watch the paint peel, hear the flies buzzing overhead, as if they knew that he was already a corpse. It was one insignificant day; he hadn't bothered to look at a calendar, and had nothing to mark the occasion. It was the most important thing that happened to him. He was attacked.

**TBC…**


	3. Just like a Pill

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 3: Just like a pill

It was like sunlight pouring through your eyes, or drinking bleach. A sharp burst of reality. Two demons attacked him; nothing like that to wake you up in the morning. Of course, life is strange. Ruby was there.

Ruby didn't take revenge. Instead, she turned on the ones holding him in place, and plunged her knife deep into its chest. Sam watched, astonished as the demon slumped down onto the cold floor.

"C'mon, we gotta haul ass."

Sam let her lead him; a bitter comet, speeding out the door and racing down a cracked parking lot. Sam then realized that reality shifted again. Suddenly nothing felt as real as his feet pounding the pavement, following a girl.

"So who are you in?" Sam felt his disgust.

"Just somebody." Ruby snapped.

Sam pulled over.

"What gives? I busted my ass trying to get Lilith to trust me, and get my self outta the Pit. I just killed someone for you-a thank you would be nice!" she screeched.

"Boo-hoo." Sam deadpanned. "I'm really moved."

Sam opened her door.

"Now get out."

He couldn't get rid of her. The next day she showed up, in a new body, with a smirk ready in place.

"Look, I'm 100% me." she let the proof flutter into his hands.

She breezed past him, and Sam gritted his teeth; what the hell?

"So what do you want?"

"Well, since I can't do anything for Dean-" she held up her hands, "now hold on, I can do you one better. I'll help you kill Lilith."

"Why?" reality made him skeptical.

"I've allways hated her. That, and she killed me. By now she'll know I've betrayed her, so I'm a fugitive, so to speak." she smiled at him, "we're kinda in the same boat, and you know, Dean wouldn't want-"

"Shut up." Sam retorted, in voice so dangerous she flinched; somewhere deep inside he smiled.

Reality slithered in. She had a point; if Dean couldn't be saved, killing Lilith was the next best thing.

Ruby did a strange thing: she saved his life. Now he was willing to admit that he made a mistake. Got reckless and rushed when he first got a whiff of Lilith's scent. He would have died before he got the chance to do anything. Now he owed Ruby. This was serious; he'd be a better student from now on. Unfortunately, they were stuck together now. They both knew he needed something.

Patience. Sobriety.

So she was building him up again, away from the mindless creature he had become. His very own nurse Ratchet. A strange trust developed between them. They'd never betray each other, because that would mean screwing themselves over. Total waste.

Facts were facts, Dean was dead, and that pissed Sam off, but there was nothing anyone could do. He had to fend for now, pick up where his brother left off. Sam never felt so powerless. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Ruby sauntered over, a sensuous black hole. Demon. He shuddered at his curiosity, at the wrongness of it; the snake that was nudging him to that juicy apple.

"Its 100% me Sam." she whispered in his ear. "Is it cuz' I'm a demon? Don't let something that trivial stand in the way."

His heart pounded; he knew this would alter everything completely. He grabbed her suddenly. Her dark hair was thick and perfect to hold onto. Ruby's lips were the color of her name, and they brushed against his, teasing for contact. Her tongue pushed inside; warm and aching . Sam felt Ruby guide his hands beneath her shirt. Her peach skin was on fire. Sam wanted to get burned.

**TBC…**


	4. Bad Influence

**Disclaimer: Nope, just for funsies. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 4: Bad Influence

A month into it, and they were in synch. They didn't need to waste pleasantries. Lilith was on the move, and besides, Sam had a better grasp on Ruby than before.

They went wherever a seal might be; no matter how much practice Sam needed, those seals were breaking fast. Besides, Sam reasoned, stopping Lilith was the perfect way to practice.

Sam winced in pain, gashes on his arms still bleeding. The town they went to did have a seal, and it was infested with demons. They were lucky they came out of it alive, let alone in one piece. He only exorcised two of them and even then, he hadn't managed to save the people they were possessing. To top it all off, the seal still broke, and they had to book it.

Which is way they were in a dingy motel room, licking their wounds. Sam reached for the bottle, but before he could do anything with it, Ruby snatched it from him and took a swig.

"Save this for more important things. Besides, there's a trick I haven't taught you yet."

Ruby brought a regular kitchen knife and expertly dragged it against her skin, a red sliver welling up before running down her arm. Sam's curiosity made him transfixed as he watched Ruby, who's eyes take a look of faraway concentration. Her slim fingers, gently scooping it up and pressing it onto Sam's cut.

He watched, fascinated as the angry slashes began to vanish. Glancing at him, she answered his unvoiced question.

"There's a lot you can do with a demon's blood."

That was it. An idea formed; the proverbial light bulb. Sam smiled as he walked down a clichéd' road.

**TBC…**


	5. Sober

**Disclaimer: Nope, not at all.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 5: Sober

"You sure you want to do this?" Ruby asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam replied.

This was the big plunge; sitting cross-legged across from Ruby, this didn't feel quite real-but it is. The knife she held was huge for a kitchen knife. Sam felt a perverse wonderment watching Ruby cut herself. Blood welled up, and Ruby raised it to his lips. Sam hesitated before opening his mouth and inviting it inside.

At first he almost gagged. The taste was thick, almost like molasses, but he caught the heady tang of sulfur. Nearly pulling away, but Ruby wrenched him back. Sam took a few more pulls before he sprang back, head reeling. Ruby was smiling expectantly at him, but he didn't-

Oh.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

It burst through blood vessels, a dam exploding. Capillaries zipping with power, filling him up. Mingling and tingling with his blood. This was raw, exciting, and Sam felt a shudder go through him; it was an orgasm to the brain.

At first Ruby just gave it to him, wanted him to get used to it first before she taught him how to use it. The taste was something to get used to, almost like thie first time he had a beer, before he could enjoy it. Sam wondered if he shouldn't be disgusted by that, but whenever he saw Ruby's slender neck or wrists, his pulse would race, thinking about what lay beneath them. Whenever that question came to his mind, Ruby was allways there, knife at the ready.

**TBC…**


	6. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing with em'-I'll give em back!**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 6: Trouble:

"Ok, I think you're ready-" Ruby smiled a viper's smile.

"Good."

Ruby led Sam two pairs of feet crunching over broken glass and empty bags. Smoke covered the night sky. Should he be afraid that Ruby's walk had become so familiar?

Ruby opened a heavy metal door one-handed.

"After you, princess."

Sam didn't dignify that with a response. He walked into the building, squinting in the dim light. Sam could already smell the sulfur.

"How many?"

"Just one-all wrapped up in a bow."

It was. When they reached it, it was tied to a chair. It sneered when it saw their approach. It opened its mouth to insult them, but Ruby cuffed him harshly.

"Lets see what ya' got." Ruby gave a feral grin to the tied up demon. "Just concentrate Sam, and it'll work itself out."

Trust Ruby to be vague; Sam closed his eyes and focused his attention on the demon. The demon blood that mingled within his body was thrumming with power, like a great engine warming up. It seemed to sense the blood inside the demon, call to it and know that they shared something, but he stronger.

Ruby's blood had intertwined with his own, strengthening it and making the rest of him boil. Sam shut his eyes even tighter in intense concentration, trying to sift through the body, to get to the demon inside. He felt something inside him fighting the demon; Sam could picture himself wrestling with the demon.

His skull burned as his brain bounced around inside. His nose began to bleed, and he almost wanted to stop as he swayed on his feet. Instead, he stood tall and pushed harder. Sam heard a strange choking noise, and he slowly opened his eyes and saw the thick, black smoke sluggishly pouring out of the possessed man's mouth.

The man's eyes were rolling around his head like demented marbles, and and veins jumped out in agony. Sam felt his own veins twitch in desire. The demon finally slipped out and was sucked down to the floor and back to Hell. The man's scream finally ended on a raspy note.

"Well, not bad Magnum." Ruby quipped.

"Is he still alive?" Sam gasped.

Now that he was finished with the demon, Sam was exhausted and shaking. Ruby pointed looked at the devil's trap, and Sam scraped away at the darkened lines, breaking it. Ruby leaned down to the tied up man.

"No dice."

Sam flinched, a lead weight beginning to settle in his stomach. Ruby noticed his expression.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, its not like you can save them all."

She walked over to him, pressing herself against him. He could smell the sulfer in her hair.

"Well, practice makes perfect. Just be patient."

As they walked out of the building, Ruby pulled out her knife. Sam stared at the glinting silver, and she offered him her bleeding arm.

"See. Practice."

**TBC…**


	7. Don't let me get me

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 7: Don't let me get me.

Sam drank more often, the blood was now a bearable taste. The smell of sulfur was now as familiar as the soap he used. He hated that. That she became the only constant in his life now, but they were now connected by blood.

He guessed that human or demon didn't matter, but his hunters' instincts were deeply ingrained in him, and it warred with the heart thudding vengeance inside him. Ruby was being used, and that was it…right?

A piece of him was so happy to do this, and it was the dark parts of him that he could use to fill up the gaping hole inside of him. He needed to be cruel in order to kill Lilith; if sacrificing himself would stop it all, then he was more than willing to do it.

Ruby brought him more demons, and he exorcised them with more ease than before. He loved their choking, pain filled screams and he remembered the words John told his brother-

He allways grabbed Ruby and took a vital pull of her blood. He never looked in a mirror, in fact, he never stared at any of his reflections anymore. Sam didn't know what was happening to him, but he had to do something; his only crutch was a wicked demon named Ruby.

He reached for Ruby, and her delicious blood.

/

**TBC…**


	8. Mean

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Kripke & his torturers. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 8: Mean

They stuck together, their insults contained full of poisonous barbs. It felt like festering, but Sam let the poison be his conscious, guiding him to be ruthless for what was ahead.

Fighting often, Sam was determined to save as many as possible. To be like his brother, and still manage to defy his 'destiny'. He would make it work, and Ruby was the perfect teacher, even though he had to stop himself from killing her.

But, her blood made his own heat up, screaming for more.

/

**TBC...**


	9. Its all your fault

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish-it'd be awsome; with slash and angst!**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 9: Its all your fault

Sam took another pull of blood, letting it linger in his mouth before swallowing. Ruby smirked, knowing that he enjoyed the taste now and that his headaches would return if he didn't haven enough demon blood.

He felt so much more at ease when he took pulls, but he hated that it was Ruby who made him feel this way. She was the only one that he'd ever let near him, however, so he buried the hole, filling it up with Ruby.

He was becoming something that deep down, frightened him, but it was something that needed to be put in the ground, and it was all because of her. Ruby turned his world upside down and inside out, invading into him. He wanted an invasion, even if it was filled with poison. She was making him stronger.

And her kind of hated her for it.

**TBC…**


	10. Crystal Ball

**Disclaimer: Nope, but I've kidnapped them, but I'll give em back. **

**AN: This is the final chapter, thanks for sticking with it. If anyone hasn't noticed, the chapter titles have all been taken from P!nk songs, and the fics title is the same as the Alice Cooper song, and it fits Ruby/Sam perfectly. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 10: Crystal Ball

They arrived at the motel in the Midwest earlier in the day. He wanted to be close to the place where a piece of him was buried. A minor reprieve while they tried to find the location of another seal. Sam pulled Ruby close, betraying what was so close by.

Demons had been so close to them for so long, that this quiet was unsettling. Sam watched as Ruby idly played with a knife while she ordered a pizza. Sam admired her curves, completely bare and his. Tight, lithe, and peach colored body easily reached, but at the same time not.

Sam let Ruby wriggle around, burning limbs tangling around him to look for something. Sam handed her, her panties and watched her slide her slim legs into it, and sauntered out of bed as Sam went to grab a beer.

A sudden, frenzied knocking interrupted them and Ruby went to open their door. He had no idea who was on the other side.

/

**Fin-tell me what you think!**


End file.
